Passion
by Inu Faceness
Summary: The final battle for Naraku comes swiftly, making everyone fight for their lives. But when Deaths come like plague, can Kagome and Inu Yasha escape that night alive? rated R for viloence, gore, sexual situations (one shot)


**Sunday, August 22**

Ok, it's nearly midnight and I just can't get this out of my head. I have to type it, otherwise I cannot sleep. I've been trying, trust me. I have school in the morning. -.-'

**Disclaimer**: I don't own him.

Now, I have a few major warnings that you** MUST** pay attention too. I mean seriously. I really don't wanna be turned in and kicked out of the [fan fiction] community. Now... onto the warnings:

1) **LEMON**_: not just any lemon. This is major detailed and uh... sorry to spoil it, but this is basically rape._

2) **GORE**_very bloody chapter and some death I mean VERY bloody. There is so much that I caution those of you with strong stomachs as well as weak. I can handle a lot of blood, but even on this I had a hard time with it. This one shot is bloodier than any story I have written. Honestly, beware._

**AGAIN, THIS STORY IS BORDERLINE RISKY REMOVAL-FROM-FANFICTION. PLEASE BEWARE OF IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

********

******"****Passion**_by Inu Faceness_

They stared at the jewel.

It was finally complete.

Kagome let it roll in her hand, admiring its haunting beauty. Kagura had delivered the last shards to them, defying Naraku in an attempt to free herself from him. They didn't know if Kagura was just carrying out an order from her master, or if it was truly to help herself. She had told them when she first handed over the pieces that she was tired of Naraku. Now, in an abandoned hut some distance from Keade's village near a range of mountains, the five friends sat, looking at the Shikon no Tama.

"Uh, Inu Yasha," Kagome said, holding the gem out for him to take. "I do believe you wanted to use this." The sad tone in her voice was unmistakable. The hanyou took it from her hand, holding it between two of his fingers.

"Yeah," was his only reply as he stared, mesmerized by the soft glow. The core was tainted a deep pink when it came into his possession, but quickly changed to a clear baby pink once more. Sango and Miroku watched Inu Yasha's face as it took on a peaceful air. Shippo was slightly disturbed by the sudden silence.

"Come on already, Inu Yasha. Use the jewel," he said, standing amongst them. Inu Yasha nodded absentmindedly and walked out of the hut.

"Now where is he going?" Kagome asked, standing to follow him. Sango and Miroku left also, curious of what the hanyou could be doing.

They came out to see Inu Yasha staring at the sky. His eyes were glazed as he brought the jewel to his face, seemingly about to make a wish.

But, of course, one person had to make their appearance. Before he could think of anything, Inu Yasha blinked and growled, putting a hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga. Kirara, sitting at Sango's feet, transformed, the hair on her back erect. Everyone held onto their weapons as his figure showed through his cloud of black miasma. He landed on the ground and threw a body at Inu Yasha's feet.

"She truly was a handful," Naraku said.

Inu Yasha looked down at the dismembered body of Kagura. The once beautiful wind sorceress was now nothing more than a mangled corpse, bleeding profusely through holes scattered on her body. Her eyes were open, blank and glassy, her mouth was parted slightly, the lips paled drastically. Bright red shown against her clear complexion as her blood was smeared all over her. Kagura's once mobile arms and legs were just limp limbs, bent in odd directions around her body. A large pool of blood encircled her.

Inu Yasha met gazes with the glaring red of Naraku's and he spat, drawing his sword as it transformed. Naraku only smiled as poisonous insects surrounded him. From behind Inu Yasha, Miroku cursed at the sight of the buzzing wasps.

"Naraku, you deserve to die," was the only thing Inu Yasha said before dropping the jewel and charging at his enemy. The Shikon no Tama made a sickening splash as it was doused in Kagura's warm blood.

With amazing speed, Naraku blocked and hit Inu Yasha. His hand hit into Inu Yasha's, knocking the sword to the ground. Inu Yasha cursed. Doing a flimsy back flip to avoid Naraku's attack, Inu Yasha landed beside Tetsusaiga, picking it up to use it once more. Rolling behind the evil hanyou, the white light from Tetsusaiga flashed across the land, crashing into Naraku. Alas, when the light faded, Naraku was grasping the blade.

"Is that the best you can do?" he asked, holding the sword in his fist. His hand was cut, and blood was running down the blade, but Naraku could care less as he punched Inu Yasha in the gut. Spit and blood flew from his mouth as his grip on Tetsusaiga slacked, resulting in the great inu youkai's fang going to Naraku's hands. His menacing laugh echoed amongst the group.

Sango threw Hiraikotsu, aiming for Naraku's back. With his free hand, Naraku simply thrust his arm out with surprising power, breaking the gigantic boomerang into pieces. Kagome gasped as she watched the weapon fall to the ground. She turned to the hut, fully intent on getting her bow and arrows.

Inu Yasha glared at his evil counterpart, returning his grip to the hilt of Tetsusaiga. He forced the blade forward, causing the cut in Naraku's hand to deepen, tearing the hand completely apart. It was useless. Inu Yasha realized, as blood flew from the now beaten and battered appendage, that he was only able to do that because Naraku's attention was elsewhere. Following the path of Naraku's branch-like arm, he saw Kagome in its grasp, trying desperately to be freed by the demon slayer and monk. Neither was successful and Inu Yasha dropped his grip on his sword. He lunged toward the girl.

Her shrill scream reached his ears as the pressure around her was increased. Bones creaked and threatened to break, but seemed to have a hidden strength, and held onto their binding. Through half closed eyes, Kagome saw her savior. "Inu Yasha," she gasped, hissing in pain. He picked up his pace as he heard her pain. It was short lived, however, as Naraku shifted the limb holding the girl. It smacked to Inu Yasha, sending him tumbling to the ground and into a mess of bushes.

The ground trembled and Naraku looked at the fallen man. Sango and Miroku struggled to keep their stance and attack the giant branch/limb at the same time. Leaves blew everywhere as a transforming Inu Yasha emerged from the bushes. His hair whipped around him violently as his eyes pulsed a dark red. He screamed as purple jagged marks burned into his flesh and claws grew on his fingers. In a blind rage, he leaped onto Naraku, causing the girl to fall onto her friends and the branch to retract into an arm. Inu Yasha snarled as he sat on his prey.

All he could think of doing was kill. Kill the one for hurting his would be mate; kill the one for threatening everyone's lives. His elongated nails thrashed across the skin of Naraku, tearing it to pieces and flinging blood everywhere. A smile spread across his face, showing his fangs as they dripped with saliva. He was enjoying this; he liked the act, the blood, and he loved the screams. Naraku's blood curdling, pain filled screams pierced every ear and rang like a beacon of happiness in Inu Yasha's. The body jolted underneath him each time his claws made contact with it, like a bucking bull that had just been hit with a hot iron branding stick. When all the moment had stopped, Inu Yasha licked his fingers.

Kagome had started crying after she stood and saw Inu Yasha. Watching him rip the man to shreds in such an animalistic way made her want to vomit until she were dead. Miroku and Sango looked on; horrified beyond all reason as the watched their friend and comrade become nothing more than a killer with an insatiable bloodlust. The schoolgirl fell to her knees as she stared, helplessly, _uselessly_, at the scene. Tears came uncontrollably as she watched him stand from Naraku's torn body and lick the crimson liquid from his claws.

Miroku turned a pale color at seeing his friend's actions. He tore his eyes from the scene and helped Sango up after Kagome had fallen on them. Sango let tears spill down her cheeks as she heard Inu Yasha's pleased howl at the taste of his victim's blood. It echoed through the once battle filled clearing. Not two minutes ago, the grunting and pained hisses of a long awaited fight could be heard. Now, soft sobs and a chilling howl were the only audible sounds. Kagome's shoulders shook as she cried.

Wiping her face after the shriek of Inu Yasha had ended, Kagome stood in front of her friends, watching the figure of the hanyou-turned-youkai as he stared at the bloody remains of Naraku. He turned, smelling the salty tears as the wind carried them to him. Inu Yasha's red eyes examined every one of them, slightly recognizing them. How did he know them? They were all human, he could tell by their smell.

Curious. Why would a group of humans hang around a full-blooded youkai?

He began to walk toward them, taking in the delight he felt as the older woman and man cowered slightly. But the girl in front... Why wasn't she afraid of him like the others? She hardly moved as he came upon them. He stopped when he was slouched before Kagome, staring at her mystic blue-grey eyes as he sniffed her.

A hanyou had hung around her. _'What's this_?' he thought, smelling again. It was his musk he smelled. So this was his to be mate. '_Interesting,_' he thought, a sinister smile crossing his still blood stained lips. He remembered then that as a hanyou he was more cautious. He would never have mated with her unless it was her wish. But Inu Yasha had started his claim on her by vowing to protect her, being with her, caring for her. Although till this very moment, when his youkai instinct was at its peak, he hadn't realized it, he knew that now he couldn't hold it back. The demon licked his lips and took another step to Kagome.

They were nearly nose-to-nose and she had to swallow the lump in her throat. Oh Kami, how she was scared, frightened, petrified. As a youkai, hanyou, nigen, NEVER had Inu Yasha given her such a lust filled look before. She didn't even have the chance to stutter out his name before she was whisked away in his arms, being carried to a cave in a nearby mountain. Sango and Miroku both called after the crazed man, but neither got through, their voices echoing through the thick silence that had been left in their wake.

She didn't cry, she didn't scream, she just allowed him to take her. She knew that her attempts would have been futile against his instinct. Kagome knew her fate. She knew that this night, in the darkness of a cave, with a blood and lust filled Inu Yasha, she would lose what innocence she had. When she saw her friends the next morning, she would be a completely different person, having been stripped of her virginity. Inu Yasha dropped her on the floor of the cave, letting her writhe in the slight discomfort of landing.

The flickering light from the disappearing sun lit the cave, giving her a full look at him as he lowered himself to his knees, looking her in the eyes. For an instant, she saw the shining gold of her Inu Yasha, but it was quickly covered by a flashing red. He harshly claimed her mouth with his, bruising her bottom lip. She was forced onto her back, pinned by his heavy weight as he crawled on top of her.

With his sharp claws, Inu Yasha stripped her of her clothing, licking the soft flesh that had been hidden from him. His hot saliva made her skin glisten as he nipped at several places along her chest and stomach. He let his nails trail her sides, cutting slightly into her as blood slowly trickled down. It didn't hurt her, for the cuts here similar to paper cuts, short and stinging but not long lasting.

He slipped one hand to the junction between her legs, roughly rubbing the nub hidden in her folds. Again, his nails broke skin, droplets of blood appearing on his fingers, but he continued, slipping one finger in, two in, scratching her walls as even more blood fell into his palm.

Kagome, though knowing it was wrong, knowing it was disgraceful and painful, moaned in pleasure as he teased her body. She couldn't help but give into her own instincts of pleasure because she did, after all, love him. Her back arched as he slipped his fingers in and out, in and out until he growled. Removing his fingers and licking up the juices and blood, Inu Yasha jerked his clothing off. He bit her stomach in a teasing and impatient way, breaking flesh and sucking the blood. His hands roughly squeezed her breast as he made his way back up her body, positioning himself atop of her again. Thoughtlessly, he pounded into her.

The cry from the woman made him laugh. Her tears fell heavy to the dirt-covered ground as she screamed in agony. Ruthless and rough, Inu Yasha continued his assault on the poor girl, digging his claws into her flawless skin, causing her blood to cover his hands. His hot tongue bathed her neck and face as he mated with her, ignoring her half pain, half pleasure filled screeches. After an hour of screaming, Kagome's throat went dry and she lay there, powerless to stop the youkai that forced himself upon her. Her tears continued to fall long into the night.

When Inu Yasha finally tired and pulled himself from her swollen body, falling asleep on the ground beside her, Kagome let loud cries slip from her mouth. The deep cuts in her skin had not yet stopped bleeding, and she didn't think they were even going to. Her beaten and battered body wouldn't move, despite all her attempts to get up and back to her friends.

Kagome knew it was not Inu Yasha who had taken her and mercilessly raped her; she knew that he would never do that. But she cried anyway, wondering why something like this had to happen. The girl didn't sleep, but tried to hold onto what life she had left as the blood of her body slowly left her naked form.

Inu Yasha woke the next morning in a cold sweat, breathing heavily as he tried to remember his nightmare._ 'I was with Kagome... in my youkai form... we... we..._' he heard a soft groan from his side. He turned to look and a tear fell from his eye.

The hanyou was met with his worst fear. His words were lost as he looked down at her pale, blood-covered body. Inu Yasha realized then that his dream was much more, and that he truly had raped Kagome. He held her head in his hands, muttering soft apologies as his tears splashed on her face. She smiled softly to him, but didn't say anything. He watched her lips form the words, "I love you", before they went flat, allowing her last breathe to escape her body.

The heart in his chest tore in pieces as she died. His face was buried into her exposed chest as he sat there, rocking back and forth with her body in his arms. He cried like a baby, letting his tears wash away her blood. Without releasing her, he took one hand and plunged it into his own chest, ripping his heart from his ribcage. Inu Yasha was dead instantly.

* * *

Miroku woke the next morning, feeling an odd creature molded into the curve of his body. Shippo's sleeping body was revealed as he lifted his blanket. Slowly, Miroku stood, making his way outside. He saw the taijiya sitting with her back to him and knees drawn to her chest. She sighed when she heard him approach, getting ready to speak the one thing she had stayed up all night contemplating.

"Neither are coming back, are they, Miroku?" She spoke his name for the first time; turning to show him her tear stained face, though all wetness had been dried. Sadly, he shook his head and sat beside her. "I didn't think so. If Inu Yasha did anything to her as a demon, he wouldn't be able to live with himself. So it's most likely that he..." she trailed off.

"Lady Sango, should we search out their bodies and give them proper burials?" he asked quietly, holding his staff in his lap as he rubbed his now unclothed hand. She nodded and stood, followed closely by Miroku. "Then it's best we do it before Shippo wakes. He wont take the news well." Sango headed off in the direction Inu Yasha had escaped with Kagome the night before, but turned when she noticed Miroku was not at her side.

She saw him bend into the remnants of the pool of Kagura's blood. They had dug her a grave the night before and decided to let the ground soak her blood. Miroku picked up the tainted Shikon no Tama, placing it in his robes, making a mental note to give it to Keade. In silence, the two headed toward the mountain where their two friends were.

* * *

_Some six hundred years later_

He entered his classroom, placing his leather briefcase on his tidy desk. The class hushed as he faced them, folding his long fingers in his lap as he leaned against the desk. His long silver hair was pulled into a braid and it fell on the desk as he spoke.

"All week we have been learning of the legendary Shikon no Tama. Today we hear the concluding battle." His cold, yet informative voice rang through the class. "The legend ends on a sad note, not for the faint of heart. It ends with the hanyou and miko-"

"Bet they hook up. Feh, stupid romances always get in the way! I bet the hanyou used the jewel to get rid of his stupid romance issues."

"Kodi, quiet! I wanna hear this."

"Kodi, Kanisha," the teacher spoke, sending warnings to both students. They bowed their heads and whispered apologies. "Now then, the final chapter in the story of the jewel is violent. The two had met up with the enemy, destroying him in a matter of minutes." He paused.

Kanisha raised her hand. "But what about the victors? What happened to them? OH! Did they fall in love, Master Maru?" She put her chin upon her folded hands and looked at her teacher. A slight rare smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he answered.

"No, Kanisha. No one quite knows what happened to our 'heroes'. Some say they lived out the remainder of their lives guarding the jewel until it was destroyed. Others say that the enemy was not the only one killed during that battle. There is much speculation to how the legend ends."

Maru continued the rest of his class according to a book of rare writings. They were signed under an anonymous name, but said to be written by a monk that knew of the story well, accompanied by his wife. The writings were left open at the end, and Maru knew why.

His father had told him that the writers had wanted to leave the ending of Inu Yasha and Kagome open. They believed that the truth was too dark and menacing to be revealed to those outside of family.

The writers themselves, Miroku and Sango, told Maru's father three days after the occurrence. Some three hundred years after, Maru was passed the information, and is the only known demon that has that knowledge. Sesshomaru, although having what seemed as undying hatred from his younger half-breed brother, wanted him to hold out his title as the killer of Naraku.

**********END**

* * *

****************

I was thinking of having Sesshy be the teacher, but after another six hundred years, I just don't think Sesshy would be a teacher... actually he prolly wouldn't be a teacher after any amount of years -.-' but fortunately, I made his son be one so that he could tell the story. Ok, if the ending was kinda confusing I apologize. I just wanted to say that Sesshy was Maru's dad and that Miroku and Sango had written a little book thingy saying the legend of the Shikon no Tama and they had told Sesshy. N E way, sorry bout the rape and gore... I don't know why I wrote it... but I did.... weird eh? 

Also, I made the end of the story in a time after Kagome's time because I felt that i wanted to have thier incarnations in there coughKodicoughKanishacough. So that's why i have this ending at six hundred years instead of five. 

Inu Face


End file.
